As the communication technology has been rapidly developed and popularized, wireless terminals and data services provided by the wireless terminals have gradually changed the daily life and work of people today, for example, the popularization of mobile phones enables the communication between people become easier.
Meanwhile, as the communication services become increasingly diversified, the functions of wireless terminals also become diversified. Taking the mobile phone for example, at first, it merely has a function of providing calling services, but now it becomes a palm computer capable of downloading applications, which can provide various services, for example, game playing, camera, media playing, net surfing, mobile office, mobile business, and so on.
Generally, the wireless terminal is constituted by a display and a host. According to the appearance, commonly used mobile phones are classified into bar phone, clamshell phone, slide phone, and twist phone. The current twist phone has an upper layer and a lower layer connected through a rotating mechanism.
However, the inventors of the present invention have found that, with the development of the technologies and the applications of 3G, the functions supported by the wireless terminal are continuously increased, so that functional modules are continuously added in the wireless terminal, and as a result, the volume of the wireless terminal becomes increasingly large. Therefore, it is rather inconvenient for the user to carry along the wireless terminal and use it, so that the user experience is degraded. Furthermore, various functions of the wireless terminal are not always applicable to each consumer, different consumers have different demands, and the current wireless terminal cannot enable the consumer to select the functional modules at random.